piracizkaraibowfandomcom-20200213-history
Piraci z Karaibów Wiki:Regulamin/English language version
Terms and Conditions link:Piraci z Karaibów Wiki Plik:Usa_uk.gif ENGLISH LANGUAGE VERSION Plik:Usa_uk.gif Admnistration apologizes for any language mistakes. General Provisions #The user, registering, editing wiki or use the chat agree to the provisions contained in the regulations or the applicable law in the Republic of Poland, ignorance of its contents would not release him from incurring penalties for its violation. #The user, registering, editing wiki or using the chat becomes a member of the Community of Piraci z Karaibów Wiki. # Breaking the entry regulations may result in a warning or stop. Offences and penalties provided for them are described below. # Administration is not responsible for any damage caused by getting the user data (e-mail address, IP, etc.) By third parties without their consent or knowledge. # The user is obliged to observe netiquette. # Do not expose the wiki in the "Wiki of the Month" without the consent of the administration, if you are not an administrator. Terms of Use wiki # In the main wiki should write only about the official materials relating to movies, games, books, actors and creators of the "Pirates of the Caribbean" series. # Articles must be written in a substantive way. # Do not express their personal opinions in the article. The place of this are the comments and the blog. Prohibitions and penalties # Before Lockout administrator has a duty to warn the user via a bookmark warning on the message board user. ##Exception: The user whose overall contribution clearly indicates a desire to harm the wiki or its users, such as removing content from multiple sites, unfounded enmity towards others, pronounced hating subject wiki does not need to be warned. # Who publishes generally considered unethical, illegal Poland, sexually explicit, pornographic, satanic, fascist or Nazi, threatening, inciting to hatred, leading to conflicts of political or religious content illegal, violating copyrights, and intended to intimidate the user shall be punished lock from six months to a permanent, as well as a life sentence all the powers on the wiki. This also applies to publish such content in an indirect manner. For this offense is not applicable #1. # Who offends other users racist, religious, political, sexual, because of nation, because of sexual orientation, disability or mental retardation, punishable lock from six months to a permanent and a life of deprivation of all powers in the wiki. # Who spamming / deletes the content of the articles / destroys the contents of the articles / trolling, punishable lock from six months to two years. # Who uses vulgar and offensive nicknames, punishable annual lock. The administrator has a duty to warn the user and give him one month to change the nickname. # Who creates articles unrelated to the PotC (outside the Fiction), punishable lock from one week to three months. # Who offends other users (except # 3), shall be liable to lock from three days to six months. When locking a three-month or longer do not need to be preceded by a warning. # Who exalts himself above others, shall be liable to lock up to three days. # Who uses vocabulary commonly recognized as vulgar, punishable by up to a month blockade. # Who has multi-account in order to bypass the lock, shall be liable to double the penalty for proper account without warning and permanent lock for multi-account without warning. # Who edits other people's user pages, punishable lock for the month, unless the user explicitly asks you to edit the profile. # Who advertises other wikis and other parties not cooperating with PzK Wiki, punishable lock from a week to a month. # Who removes a bookmark warning before the deadline, shall be liable to lock edit your profile by the deadline specified in the section. Administration Council of Administration # All administrators, bureaucrats, rollback, moderators and chat moderators form the Council of Administration. # Council is chaired by the President of the Council of Administration. # Administration Council may meet at General Meetings or meetings of the Departments being part of the Council: ##Department of Administrators ##Department of Bureaucrats ##Department of Moderators and Chat Moderators ##Department of Rollback # The way of granting authorization specifies the Section III "Nominations for functions" # The members of each of the Departments must have the appropriate permissions group. # If a user belongs to several groups of powers to the wiki, gives him the right to choose one of the competent departments. # Departments chaired by the President of the Department, which may become a member of the competent department. It is elected by the relevant department by a simple (by simple majority), and then approved, also by ordinary by the Department of Administrators. # If you choose President of Department of Administrators on logical grounds is not necessary to confirm the Department of Administrators. #Members of the Department Administrators include the ministries allocated to them by the President of the Council of Administration. These are: ## Ministry of Interwiki Contact ## Ministry of Templates ## Ministry of Files ## Ministry of Theme and MediaWiki ## Ministry of Categorization # The President may add departments or liquidate them (with the exception of the ministries mentioned above) in its sole discretion. # If the President is unable to allocate an administrator to one of the departments listed in #8, announces a vacancy in the department suspended its activity and looking for new administrators competence to take up the ministry suspended. President of the Council of Administration # President of the Council of Administration is elected by indirect suffrage on a one-year term. Details of the appointment of the President n in the appendix to Annex 1. # During the first year after the entry into force of these Regulations as Chairman of fully Founder of this Wiki. # Duties of the President set out in Annex 3. Nominations for functions Nominations for lower functions # Candidacy of moderator, chat moderator and rollback may submit the candidate himself, another user, department responsible for the power, the Department of Bureaucrats or Administrators. # The candidate must possess month internship on wikis at least 30 editions and 30 points of decorations. # If the reports in person, must submit their contributions and write the reason why one should receive the function of bureaucrats, which shows the default request of the Department. The Department may accept the application, reject it or put to the vote at the General Assembly of the Council of Administration. # If he is reported by another user, this user must provide a link to a discussion (or chat screenshot) where the candidate has consented to the issue of his candidacy. Proposal is made directly to the Department of Bureaucracy, which may, as in # 3, accept, reject, or put to the vote of the General Assembly. # If he is reported by the Department for proper function, the Department must accept a request for an application for candidacy for the Department of bureaucrats, attaching a link to a discussion or chat screenplay, in which the user has approved his candidacy. Department of Bureaucrats subjected request to the General Assembly, approves or rejects. # If it is reported by the Department of Bureaucrats or Administrators, they submit it to an internal ballot in which they can reject or accept. Nominations for higher functions # Candidate for the administrator or bureaucrat may submit another user, providing a link to a discussion in which the request signed by at least 10 members eligible to vote for the Chairman of the Council of Administration, and, too, Department of Administrators or Bureaucrats, the General Assembly of the Council of Administration or the President. # Applications for candidacy shall be submitted to the Department of Bureaucrats (in the case of an application by another user), the General Assembly (In the case of applications submitted by the Department of Bureaucrats or Administrators, or by the President of the CA) or to the President of the CA (in the case of Council of Administration) #Department of Bureaucrats, accepting the request can: ##Accept it and pass to the General Assembly. ##Reject. #Department of Bureaucrats (or department of Administrators) by submitting an application can: ## Pass to the General Assembly. ## Reject the rquest for proposal. #The General Assembly of the Council of Administration, accepting the request can: ##Accept it (the required absolute majority), and inform the Chairman of RA. ##Reject (required 2/3 votes) # If the Assembly has not adopted nor rejected the proposal, the President shall convene the Council of Elders, composed of himself, Vice-President and Presidents (or their deputies) of Departments, which takes the final decision. # The General Assembly of CA by submitting an application can: ##Adopt adoption of a new administrator or bureaucrat (required absolute majority) ##Discard the adoption Files #You should only add images related to the theme of Pirates of the Caribbean. #You should only add images related to the theme of Pirates of the Caribbean. #Who adds pictures without proper names, depending on where you are to be used, shall be liable to lock up to a week. #Who adds images that are already on the wiki, punishable lock to a week. # Who adds fansites work outside their party member and Fiction articles, punishable lock to a week. Galeries #When creating a gallery of photos should be placed chronologically. Forum and Chat #User is obliged to give the new thread on the forum name, which briefly and clearly explain their subjects. #It is forbidden to users setting up new topics in the subforum News. This subforum is only available to the members of Council of Administration. Failure will be punished lock to a month, and topic will be deleted. #In the section Questions and Answers for questions related to the PotC. #Mirrored posts will be removed and the creator punished by blocking the month. #Posts write accordance with the rules of netiquette, if something does not agree, it is culturally argue. Failure will be punished lock to a month. # We do not quarrel. Provocateurs will be punished lock from one week to three months. #The Off-Topic section can hold discussions on topics unrelated to the Kyoto Protocol. You must remember the rules of netiquette. The place to do this is also a chat. Final Provisions # All users are required to comply with the rules. #dministration indicates that this is not the final version of the regulations, and reserves the right to edit. The rule changes, all users will be notified through the appropriate thread in the forum. #The administration is not responsible for content posted by users of the wiki. #Doubts about the Terms should be reported to Czarna Perła Tablica Chatango 13:51, sie 18, 2015 (UTC) # All of which does not regulate the rules, it remains under the authority of the President of the Council of Administration. #Regulations in the form of the original enter into force on 01.01.2015. The administration may postpone that date. # By the time specified in # 6 apply chapters: II Terms of Use Wiki, III prohibitions and penalties and VI Final Provisions Czarna Perła Tablica Chatango 13:51, sie 18, 2015 (UTC)